Australia
the fall That you'd know of, ganglands present, harken you'd need they were houses of creativity, lives for theirs to be free of hells, that this was gone of them, there is no seat for England, on the United Nations, there is no seat for Japan, there is no seat ever once, for all China, an emperor does not sit at, so never once for China, is this legion of doom, aspected tuu. But there that you were penalized, could Australia be your dominion these were ganglands hark, but beach to haells gone oft astray, this was an outlaw colony, for it is the lies of they told once uv into lies before in aeverything to know of them, life. Prince Eric is Dead Australia will fall. New Zealand is at war, and that they tolerated prizon banter, because you had children, there among, in the hills of hell haul, so know there, was this land to south, the Zealands are anarchy, and so believe what was gone to grace, there be dragons, and imperial dooms do not fly, there, and lies before untold of where that you still ever are. He WAS Australian, but of country, and not outcropped from gangland brittains, there of intercriminal counterput. He was told what to do, very often, and was saved from marrying an aussie whore, by that he could, you know, not have one. There is no longer an Irish king in Australia. Ireland rules New Zealand, but she's really hot, Ireland I mean, she is, that's all they needed, for anarchy to be led by someone. Duhmb, that you thought that wasn't true. Peace in Australia Kill more spiders, probably. Your insolence will no longer be tolerated. That and drop bears. Off cliffs. Drop bears off cliffs. Sunbears are panda, panda are cool, but go ahead, tell me something stupid, that it's the same species, and then tell me, when the last time a panda needed camoflauge for herself, and still didn't have cooler markings than a bear, brown, polar, night, they're all gristly, that's just BEAR. Polar Ice Caps What? Did he say caps? There's, there's ice in some places leave it at that, but, mark ganglands will always tell you, there's nothing beyond Venich that's hell, out there, this here, is what God made you to live in, with us we got it first before you were born, and you'd have to be evil to want into the power structures we mean when we say, we. That's stupid. What if we were good, and knew, good doesn't conquer land, people like us, and territories hemmed are ganglands, live. Hawaii Obviously they don't like you. Get real, take a different message home, Stitch died in Africa never once at all, Australia would have killed him. What sort of island paradise were you aspecting into continent live? Take him out back? It's the mafia highlands. Hawaiian longboats are freeing children from the shores of Sidney plural. Surely, you don't know? Abandon all ship. Braveland India vs Hindi cults That there are rivers, and mountain, of sea, in the ocean, was this that you can, ''fly, ''to Japan, by canoe, so surely know there were always brave settlers or, cultural lives, of India which is of gracelands the braves and that this was the only culture alive where live was, shared, long on, know that longboats have always braved the seven seas, and so Sioux, Macaccquie, and other people you thought tribal like that word doesn't mean cool? Surely, then, there, of, run everywhere. What is AUstralia still?